Bade Fanfiction
by Thehayatburke
Summary: Jade has a rough morning on the first day back at school.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of Ben and Jade's fanfiction! Hope it's not too bad 3**

"JADE GET UP" Jade's brother yelled from the bottom of the stairs

Jade mumbled "I'm up God"

"JADE GET UP"

"I'M UP GOD I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME" She yelled back

She let out a huge sigh and rubbed her forehead. She reached for her phone and checked "Instagram", "Tumblr", and " ". Most of her messages and comments were sweet. Then she scrolled across another annoying hate comment. She rolled her eyes and set her phone back down on the nightstand. She stared at her ceiling for five minutes, then sat up, pulled the blanket off and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Why did summer have to end so soon"

"JADE YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR FIRST PERIOD AND I'M NOT EVEN DROPPING YOU OFF. I'M LEAVING ASK KATIE IF YOU CAN RIDE WITH HER" Her brother yelled again.

Jade opened up her door and went the top of the stairs and just glared at him

"What?" He asked

"I haven't spoken to Katie since we've gotten back, and you expect me to just call her out of the blue and ask her for a ride?"

"Yeah" He responded

Jade rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.

"Oh I've missed this shower so much"

She got in the shower. When she was washing her hair she looked up at the ceiling to find a huge hairy spider sitting there. She screamed and freaked out and the spider dropped into her hair.

"Is this a dream? Wait it this actually happening" she thought

Ever since a red ant bit her arm when she was 5 she's been absolutely terrified of bugs. Especially spiders.

She started running her fingers through her hair rapidly. It felt her finger and climbed onto her arm when it got to her elbow she then realized it was there. She starting screaming vociferously.

Her mom woke up and ran to the door and started pounding on the door "JADE! JADE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"MOM HELP ME PLEASE" Jade started screaming and crying hysterically.

"JADE UNLOCK THE DOOR" Her mom yelled

She ran out of the shower and slipped and twisted her ankle. Her mom unlocked the door with a safety pin and found Jade curled in a ball on the floor crying.

"Jade what happen" Her mom whispered.

"Some disgusting spider fell in my hair and was on me" She wiped her tears "I'm fine though, I'm fine"

She got up and her ankle wobbled.

"What's wrong with your ankle?" Her mom asked

"Nothing I'm fine, I just fell"

"Okay, you'll be alright for school?"

"Yeah" she tried to put in a smile "I'm fine go on. I need to get dressed"

"Okay sweetheart"

"Thanks Mom"

"Mhm" Her mom replied then left the bathroom"

"Jade put on her robe and sat on her windowsill.

"Great way to start off my morning"

**It would have been longer but I have to go eat dinner. Next chapter when I get back 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of the Bade Fanfiction. 3**

"Hello?"

"Hi Katie, it's jade" Jade bit her nails

She hadn't spoken to Katie since she's got back from her vacation. She tells Katie everything, They've been Best friends since the 5th grade. Jade felt horrible about not letting her be the first person she called when she got home.

"Oh my god! Jade are you ok?" Katie asked her

Jade could her the worry in her voice, which only made her feel worse .

"Yeah! Yeah I'm fine" She tried to respond back without sounding nervous

"I thought you were coming back yesterday! What Happen?"

"No we did, we um came back last evening"

"What the heck you should have called. I was worried sick and I was texting you like crazy"

"I know, I know I'm really sorry, I was just trying to settle in and everything was so hectic and I had a horrible morning"

"Oh, well it's OK. Just text me back next time before I go nuts"

"Okay Sorry" Jade laughed.

"It's not funny I was dying over here" Katie laughed back "So what's up?"

"Oh yeah. I was wondering if I could ride with you guys to school. Last night I stayed up to late putting my things back and I woke up to late"

"Of course Jade, we'll be ready in like 10 minutes. Gotta go get dressed now, I'll see you in the car"

"Thank you Katie, really." Jade sighed with relief.

"Haha you're welcome" Katie giggled.

Jade was so grateful to have a friend like Katie. Most friends might be upset but Katie didn't make a big deal out of it. Jade smiled to herself. She then looked in the mirror, sat at her vanity and did her makeup and her. Her phone buzzed. It was a text from Katie "We're waiting in the car hurry up x"

"Oh crap" Jade unplugged her flat iron, grabbed her Vans and ran down the steps. When she got to the front door her ankle started hurting again. "Maybe I should just walk instead of running to the car" She thought. When she got to the door she seen Katie in the backseat smiling and waving like a 5 year old waving at their mom when she's picking them up from school. She threw her head back laughing, and got in the car next to her.

"Why are you laughing" Katie started laughing as well.

Jade chuckled "It's nothing, just the way you were waving"

"Jade oh my god" Katie started laughing again

"You always do that though"

"Well it's a habit sorry"

Jade giggled "It's ok"

"Well if you girls are done laughing are we ready to go?" Katie's dad asked

"Hi Mr. Richards!" Jade smiled at him.

"Hi Jade" he smiled back

"You guys ready to go?" He asked again

"YUP" Katie and Jade said at the same time

"They looked at each other and laughed

"I've missed you" Katie smiled at her

"You too Katie, you too" Jade smiled back


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of the Bade Fanfiction :3**

"You okay?" Katie asked Jade

"Yeah, you?" Jade smiled at her and looked down the halls.

"Yep" Katie smiled back

People were rushing through the halls. All Jade could hear was muffled voices. She grabbed then handles and walked down the all with Katie next to her.

"What's your locker number?" Jade asked Katie

"76"

I'm 74! Yessss" Jade giggled

Katie pulled out her phone to check a text message.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom. I'll be back" Jade told her

Katie nodded her head still texting. Jade rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing"

When Jade went to her stall there was no toilet tissue. She sighed "Greatttttt". There was no tissue in any of the stalls what so ever. "Ugh this is going to be the most embarrassing day of my life. "I'll just rush in and rush out" she thought aloud. She quickly went into the men's bathroom. When she was coming out of her stall she looked behind her and tried to walk quickly and bumped into someone.

He smiled at her and laughed "If I'm correct this is the Men's Bathroom"

She looked up at him "Oh yeah uhm, long story" She bit her lip nervously

"Uh huh" He smirked

"There was no more toilet paper in the womens bathroom" She giggled

He laughed and put out his hand for a handshake "I'm Ben" and he gave her a warm smile.

"Sorry my hands are dirty I don't want to give you germs" she laughed "I'm Jade"

He laughed "Well Jade, when your hands _are_ clean. "I'll be waiting for that handshake"

She went to go wash her hands and looked back at him once more before leaving and smiled. She walked back to Katie with a huge smile on her face.

"What's wrong with you?"Katie looked puzzled

"Nothing" She looked down and smiled

Katie looked closely at Jade and smiled "What's his name?"

"Ben" Jade laughed.

**xoxo** **next chapter soon 3**


End file.
